


Wife Sharing

by pressedlilacsandlilies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Aphrodisiacs, Circle Jerk, Cucking, Cum Eating, Cum Play, F/M, Facial, Fingering, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Throat Fucking, Unedited Work, Wife sharing, consensual video recording, dirty talking, if this is missing anything I apologize., male on male kissing, mmmf foursome, oral fem! and male! receiving, porn with little to no plot, spitting, time skip characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedlilacsandlilies/pseuds/pressedlilacsandlilies
Summary: This is based on my last story with Kenma, Only Fans which you can read on here and my tumblr.“Maybe I could invite Kuroo and Hinata over and we do a little house wife gang bang video, huh? I know those get plenty of views.”And the anon who brought this idea up that has been buzzing in my skull for the past couple of weeks and I had to write this and oh boy did I run away with this, I added a few things that I’ve never written about.Anon; only if u want but is there anyway you would do that wife gangbang video that Kenma mentioned in your latest story with him? Kuroo and tall tanned Hinata fresh from Argentina and he talks dirty in Spanish? not a request but if u do can u make it really kinky and just hot like u usually do?Word Count; 2k
Relationships: Kenma x reader x Kuroo x Hinata
Kudos: 17





	Wife Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Contains; porn with little to no plot, time skip characters, mmmf foursome, cucking, wife sharing, consensual video recording, cum eating, facial, circle jerk, male on male kissing, spitting, cum play, cum eating, throat fucking, alcohol, aphrodisiacs, dirty talking, oral fem! and male! receiving, fingering, nipple play, unedited work, if this is missing anything I apologize.

Ecstasy. 

That warm feeling flowed through your veins straight to the pool sitting in your stomach, spreading thick and heavy setting a fog over your senses. 

You didn’t want anyone to know how incredibly wet you were too because all night Hinata had his large hand on your knee bare from the dress that slipped down your crossed thighs. Or Kuroo who sat next to you, his arm draped over the back of your chair brushing your shoulder with his thumb while playing with the thin strap of your dress as Kenma watched sipping on his wine, his golden eyes watching your frantic pulse each time Kuroo or Hinata moved closer. 

Just the night before Kenma sat you down and talked about what to expect and honestly you didn’t think that the aphrodisiac gummy you ate with the guys would have this much of an effect on you, the way it worked with the wine twining together. 

Sweat dripped down your back in the warm sun dipping below the horizon casting a yellow haze over the backyard.

To Kenma it looked like you were an angel, a smile tugging your lips as Kuroo leaned in grazing his lips over your ear, voice dark and husky in your ear sending a shiver and goosebumps to raise making Kuroo chuckle while Hinata ran his fingers higher up your thigh reaching the hem of your panties. Both of them let out collective groans when the strap of your dress fell down exposing your breasts, “Well, looks like it’s kicking in.” Kenma said watching how your nipples hardened under the soft touch of Kuroo’s fingers the rough pads pulling on the peak twisting the knife of desire. 

A soft gasp escaped your lips as your head tilted back, Hinata didn’t miss the chance to lean in nibbling the thin skin of your throat, his tongue worked feverishly against your flesh, “Holy fuck, you’re so hot.” He murmured as his hand dipped in your panties ripping them off letting the shredded fabric hang off your leg that was now uncrossed and open letting him spread your lips open. 

Kuroo leaned over and looked between your legs feeling his cock harden, “Are you getting this on video Kenma?” Kuroo asked looking at your husband who was transfixed on your cunt on display in such an erotic way, “Wait, what?” Kenma cocked his head, “Oh! Yeah, sorry I was just watching.” He murmured standing up turning the camera on setting it up angling it right at you. 

He sat back down and crossed his legs his cock so painfully hard Kenma found himself rubbing his palm over his crotch as he watched Hinata slide two fingers knuckle deep in your pussy, the soft wet squelching sound was like music to their ears, “You’re dripping wet.” Kuroo moaned looking at his fingers, another moan slipped past your open lips that were now wrapped around Hinata’s other fingers. He depressed your tongue eliciting a gag while he pumped his digits in and out of your pussy. 

“Tell me how bad you want them.” Kenma purred pushing the band of his pants down unable to help himself at this point a hand job would satisfy or at least keep the need to pull you inside the house and fuck you on the couch all night, watching his cock slide in and out of your cunt coated in your creamy cum but instead he watched his best friend finger fuck you. It was frustrating and so hot. 

A desperate puff of air left your mouth as you sucked on Hinata’s fingers while you bucked your hips against his hand trying to chase your orgasm growing irritated with him teasing you. He removed his fingers and looked at Kuroo, “We’re waiting princess.” 

Your mind swirled with the words you wanted to say but your brain turned to mush, your body only able to think about cumming. Hinata stilled his fingers as Kuroo pinched your nipples again leaning in kissing your shoulder and neck, “We won’t continue if you don’t tell us.” Kuroo whispered pressing a kiss behind your ear. 

“Fine! Fuck!” You cried swatting Kuroo’s hands away to rub your clit but Hinata grabbed your wrist stopping you, “Ah,” he clicked his tongue, “that almost deserves a punishment.” 

Your eyes widened, “Punishment?” 

“That’s what you get if you don’t tell us or we won’t make you cum.” Kuroo warned kissing further down your chest flicking his tongue over your nipple drawing a hiss from you, “I want you three to fucking use me for your pleasure, have your way with me I don’t care.” You said shutting your eyes embarrassed to say such a thing. Hinata laughed picking up the pace curling his fingers against your g-spot finally breaking the band in your lower stomach, your toes curled in your shoes as you gripped the edge of the table fisting the table cover, your other hand tangled in Hinata’s soft orange hair tugging on the roots. 

“I think we should give her what she wants, don’t you?” Kenma asked looking at his friends who nodded their hands. Hinata pulled his fingers out before pushing them past his lips tasting your cum, “And you taste this sweet?” He moaned. 

Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as Kuroo helped you stand up tugging your dress off, his hands discovering every dip and curve of your body like he wanted to store this away in his memory forever, your body was a map that he wanted to figure out. Both he and Hinata wanted to find out what it was that made you tick, what really triggers an earth-shattering orgasm for you? 

Kenma already knows which makes him an expert so he found it cute that Kuroo and Hinata were fumbling around touching you in places that had you dripping again, the soft lights turning on as the sky took on a dark inky color made the whole scene more arousing while four hands squeezed and kneaded the supple flesh of your ass and tits, you weren’t sure who’s fingers were back in your cunt or who’s tongue was lapping at your clit. 

It felt like your eyes weighed a hundred pounds so you had no idea who’s cock was being rubbed against your lips, “Open up pudding.” Kenma urged stroking your head as you opened your mouth letting him rest his dick on your tongue, it took everything inside of you to wrap your lips around him and suck especially when Hinata spread your lips sliding the pink wet muscle in and out tasting you, “No puedo tener suficiente de ti, cariño.” Hinata moaned pulling away looking up to see Kenma’s dick sliding in and out of your mouth coated in drool. 

Kuroo found himself with his face buried between your tits lapping at the flesh while sucking on your nipple biting gently making you mewl. 

You wanted to moan and cry out but Kenma rammed his cock to the back of your throat silencing any sound so you groaned lowly reaching down threading your fingers through Hinata’s soft orange hair tugging on the curls whining around Kenma who leaned in grabbing Kuroo by the back of his neck kissing him slipping his tongue in his mouth engaging in a nasty sloppy kiss that mixed with the wet slurping of Hinata eating you out, his fingers spreading your lips open in a desperate need to make you cum. 

Kenma’s balls tightened feeling your throat constrict around him tipping his orgasm over exploding in your mouth. He pulled out and Kuroo pinched your lips shut, “Don’t swallow.” He instructed pulling away from Kenma to bend down pressing his lips against yours dipping his tongue in your mouth sucking the cum up, with lust-blown pupils you watched Kuroo grab Hinata’s hair pulling him away from your cunt to spit Kenma’s load on your pussy. Hinata watched it drip down to your ass pooling, reaching up he spread it over the tight muscle, “Relax bunny, I got you.” He cooed using the cum as a lubricant pushing his finger past the tight ring slowly invading your ass. 

Kuroo watched as Kenma leaned down taking in the scene, “Have you ever fucked her like this?” Kuroo asked glancing at Kenma who nodded his head, “A few times yes, she likes it when you finger her sweet pussy too.” He slurred drunk off the wine and aphrodisiac, Kuroo smiled and cupped your cunt before spreading your lips open again showing them the most inner part of you, “Perfection inside and out.” Hinata groaned picking up the pace. Kuroo slid two fingers in your pussy rubbing your clit with his thumb. 

Kenma groaned jerking himself off as Kuroo did the same with his other hand, “We’re going to give you a facial baby.” He groaned standing back up. 

Shutting your eyes you leaned back and held the armrests off the chair on the edge of cumming when Kenma groaned and came coating your lips in his cum. Kuroo watched as Kenma smeared in it pulling back your lips forcing your mouth open as Kuroo came covering you. Your tongue darted out licking your lips, “You’re such a good girl, aren’t you?” Hinata groaned leaning in lapping at your clit again working his fingers in and out wanting to bring you to another orgasm. 

“Hinata!” You cried out as Kenma and Kuroo licked the cum off your face, palming their dicks again.

Hinata pulled away and stood up tugging his shirt off looking down at you, “I’ve been thinking about you for so long,” he admitted bending his knees resting the head of his cock against your cunt, “and I get to fuck you finally.” Hinata groaned sliding inside you dragging his dick along your walls and the sensitive nerves nestled deep, he wasn’t even all the way in and you struggled to take all of him. You gripped his forearms staring at him with your mouth open. 

“Hold on, you’re blocking the camera,” Kenma said leaning over looking behind Hinata who shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t care.” He replied bottoming out in you, your nails instinctively cut the soft flesh of his arms making him hiss. At this point, the video only captured the moans of Hinata and you as he fucked you fast and hard while Kuroo rubbed your clit, “You look so good taking him, like the cock slut you are, isn’t that right?” Kuroo asked gripping your jaw forcing you to look at Kenma who bit his lip staring down at you, “Watch your husband when you cum chibi-chan.” 

Your eyes focused on Kenma when Hinata held your waist, the lewd sound of his dick sliding in and out of you was the only thing you could hear, and the rush of blood in your ears when your second orgasm slowly uncurled sending your muscles tensing and releasing. A loud moan drew from your throat as you held his arms cumming his wrists triggering his climax cumming inside you, “Dude!” Kenma said slapping the back of Hinata’s head, “We agreed no cumming in her.” 

“I’m sorry when she came I couldn’t help myself,” Hinata mumbled pulling out watching his cum dribbling down your cunt, “and if I can get to see that then I can take another slap.” Kuroo chuckled and looked down at you moving your hair out of your face, you smiled weakly up at him feeling your limbs grow weak and heavy, “I just hope we got that all on video.” 

“Well, with Shoyo’s big ass in the way I’m not sure what we got.” Kenma laughed pulling your dress up. Hinata flipped him off and helped you sitting up as Kuroo walked over to the camera looking over the video, “We got you with your legs open but after that, it recorded the corner totally missing the whole thing.” 

“Are you serious?” Kenma asked wiping his forehead with his shirt, you looked up at him and smiled, “Looks like have to record it again.” 

“Can you handle it?” He asked bending down wrapping his fingers around your throat keeping eye contact, “Can you?” You asked ghosting your lips against Kenma’s, he smiled and pulled away, “Now we all get a turn.”


End file.
